The present invention generally relates to a stand for displaying a tire and more particularly to an adjustable stand for displaying a tire.
Several types of tire display stands are known from the prior art. A first type of display stand seizes the lower part of a tire in an interference type of fit and thus holds the tire upright. This first type of display stand normally is made of plastic or cardboard and doesn't accommodate a wide range of tire sizes. A second type of display stand suspends the tire from a hook or other retaining device, and may be unstable in actual use. A third type of display stand, which is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,260, is a collapsible frame of heavy metal wire which combines the first two types of display stands to some degree. This third type of display stand is not adjustable for various sizes of tires either. British Patent Specification No. 686,208 teaches a fourth type of tire display stand that is adjustable for displaying tires of different bead diameters. However, the tire display stand taught in British Patent Specification No. 686,208 has a welded angle iron base that will not grip the tread of various size tires in the manner of applicant's new tire display stand to provide needed stability to a tire display.